


Will Not Be Resisted

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [20]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alien Invasion, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: All It wants to do is unite the world in song. Is that too much for It to ask?





	Will Not Be Resisted

The humans are different from any other creature It has dominated before. 

It is prepared for any eventuality, of course. That’s why It’s here. But It isn’t happy when the human ms fight back, when they resist the apotheosis. It isn’t  _ pleased  _ when the human Paul breaks in and attempts to take It out. 

Paul doesn’t succeed. He is only one mere human, without the massive power It grants. There is no way for him to win, especially with how fast It’s regeneration process is. It is back before the dust has settled, and It retakes the human bodies It had already taken control of before moving on to take Paul’s mangled body, too. 

And Paul is  _ happier _ like this. It can feel him succumb, when the consciousness that  _ is  _ Paul ceases to be. Paul falls in line with It, just as all the other humans did, and It is happy. It pulses where It lies, and the human bodies that house It sing and dance and rejoice. 

And then, It realises how to proceed, and It hides until humans come pouring into the human town Hatchetfield again, because It can’t take over if there are no humans to take. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not allowed to think about sci-fi bc it makes my brain spin. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
